A monochrome girl
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Para sorpresa de algunos y fastidio de Sakuya... Kuro es su tío favorito.


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Servamp' pertenece a Tanaka Strike. Imagen de mi propiedad. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Contextualización** : canon-divergente, situado en un universo alterno donde hay M-Preg (sin explicación alguna). Puede ambientarse en el final de la guerra y en un mundo feliz (lol cómo si eso pudiera existir).

Los dialogos entre comillas son recuerdos.

 **Advertencias** : Muy posible OoC. Tal vez, falta de coherencia.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **A monochrome girl**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

Están a tres movimientos de Tsubaki para terminar la partida de shogi, a favor de su padre, cuando Sakuya entra en su campo de visión.

—Akane, en el teatro hay una función de rakugo, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

La carcajada de victoria, interrumpe a su papá y ella sonríe ante la mirada fulminante que le dirigen a su padre. Ellos aman molestarse de una forma que no debería parecerle divertida. Qué se espera de una amante del humor negro, no una risa por sanidad, desde luego.

—Podemos ir mañana, ahora voy a ir a visitar al tío Kuro. —Con la vista en el tablero su padre le da un repaso de donde fue que cometió el error que le aseguró el juego.

—¿Estás bien?—. Sakuya lo mira con escepticismo, escaneando por completo su rostro. Le sonríe casi cándida.

Y la ironía no escapa ante los ojos, ligeramente entrecerrados, de su padre que los observa con una risita colgando de sus labios. Sakuya le devuelve el gesto sombrío, y ella suspira al escapar del escrutinio. Ante el ligero asentimiento de Tsubaki, Akane inicia la retirada.

—No puedes estar celoso de Kuro, Sakuya, pensé que habías dejado las riñas con Nii-san, después de reconciliar tu amistad con Mahiru.

—Quién va a encelarse de ese gato perezoso.

Y la risa loca de su padre, la acompaña hasta la puerta principal. Tsubaki siempre puede ver dentro de ella, y también en el caso de su papá, aunque a Sakuya eso le moleste más.

II

* * *

No es difícil encontrar a Kuro, recostado en el tejado del bloque departamental donde vive Mahiru y donde está siempre que quiere escapar de Lawless y su dramatismo. Bajo el seguimiento de un ojo carmín abierto, toma asiento a su lado. En silencio.

 _Pop_. El curioso ruido de la transformación deja un minino en su regazo. Su mano al instante se posa en su pelaje con una calmante y sucesivo movimiento. Acariciarlo siempre la reconforta. Apaga esa voz en su interior instándole a cambiar por aceptación al grupo.

—Ella luce mejor con tonos vibrantes que pastales, igual que Lawless. Ese rosa opacaba su piel, no le quedaba para nada. —Después de un rato comienza a hablar. —Cómo me veo, preguntó. Mal, le respondí, es un feo color hace que tu piel se vea como la de Franz apunto de darle un ataque de nervios ante un desaparecido Licht, y sí, me refiero a aquellos donde está a un instante de devolver hasta sus intestinos.

"— _Bah, qué va a saber una chica gris como tú —demérito su opinión con toda su desdeñosa intención_

— _Monocromática —corrige en automático. —Y también amo el rojo, sabes, Akane es un buen nombre para mí. —Se encoge de hombros ante el bufido mitad fastidio y furia a su corrección_ ".

—Eres demasiado franca, Akane—, responde Kuro con desgano, algo obvio. —Tan contraria a tu arbusto padre.

—Lo sé, papá se cansó de instruirme en las cordialidades de la omisión.

—Nah, las personas con doble intención son tan molestas, me hacen derrochar energía.

Y ríe, porque más de una vez lo ha visto huir de las visitas a su casa, o de sus padres, también de Lawless cuando quiere algo pero, tsundere él, no quiere decirlo.

—Tú, con tu molesta forma de interrumpir mi descanso, está bien para mí—. Perezosos ojos se aseguran de atraer su atención. —¿No lo es para ti también?

Afirmar en silencio con la cabeza al tiempo que reanuda las caricias. Sí, está bien, no necesita dudar, al menos no junto a él.

Con su silencioso consuelo y mimos disfrazados con tedio. Con ese chasquido de lengua que antecede a unas palabras puntuales y maduras que harían sentir orgullosa a tía Ira, más bien simples razonamientos, adquiridos por su tiempo con Mahiru para su lamento felino y que a ella le hacen ver otra perspectiva.

Kuro es su tío favorito.

.

.

.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Hay tanto que quise plasmar con ella y que no puede salir en un drabble, LOL. Me pareció divertido que Kurorin sea su tío consejero… espero traer más de ella.

Y nada, quería compartirles mi visión de Akane. La imagen fue hecha en mi móvil con una aplicación que apenas estoy probando, perdón por el sangrado de ojos. Igual era de esperarse es la primera en digital que hago en años.

Bueno, la nota anterior fue de cuando publique esto en el grupo de FB para el reto de los hijos servamp, ahora lo paso por aquí para… ni idea de qué, quizá crecer el gusanito de la pareja y que se animen a publicar más.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P. D.: Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.


End file.
